Please
by tant-gredelin
Summary: Short PWP, not much else to say.


_Touch me, Renji. Touch me._

I can't beg anymore, it hurts my pride, it stings my eyes but I can't stop. _Please Renji, touch me_. I nearly cry in frustration as his fingertips just brush the surface of my skin, light as feathers.

I've been standing like this for so long, arms stretched above my head, wrists cuffed and fastened to a chain. I've lost track of time but I'm sure it's been hours. Twitching between my thighs is the primary source of my discomfort. My cock is bound too. Thin twine that circles my balls and shaft, neatly wound all the way up to right beneath the purplish leaking head. Every throb, every single heartbeat hurts. Hurts so fucking good.

He moans something about me getting so wet. I feel his eyes on me, feline and starving. I look down and watch him watch me. Watch him follow a drop of clear precome travelling down my shaft, rolling achingly slow over every obstacle the twine presents on its way down. Watch him follow that drop with his eyes.

Yeah, I get wet. It used to embarrass the hell out of me. It was practical when jerking off but the feeling of slippery fluid coating my palm as I squeezed my fist and clenched my jaw used to make me uneasy. The first fumbled attempts at sex, at groping and sucking and rubbing and thrusting were laced with worry. I had to break off and run to the bathroom and wipe myself dry. I didn't want any stains, I didn't want them to think I had already come when they finally gathered the courage needed to wrap their fingers around me and clumsily get me off.

I doubt any of them cared.

I know Renji cares. I know he cares because he stares at my cock, his face not even a foot away from it, and he moans and he keeps swallowing as if his mouth produces too much saliva.

He's drooling, just like my cock is.

I tell him so. His eyes snap up to look at me. I've a good hunch of how I look right now. I know because Renji has shown me before, standing behind me with his hands rubbing over my chest, staring over my shoulder into the mirror in front of us and meeting my lidded, sex drugged gaze. God, the things he whispered to me that time. The way he told me to look at him, to look at myself, the way he guided my gaze over my own flushed, sweaty body with his words.

_Look at your lips, baby. See how red and puffy they are? See how they're glistening? It's because you taste so good I can't stop kissing you. Look at your neck, that long, smooth neck of yours. I can see your pulse from here. Can you? See how it beats beneath your skin, right there below the jaw. Look at your nipples. Fuck… See that? Look at them stiffening just from us watching them. So responsive, baby. Look at your thighs, at those strong, quivering thighs. Know how much I wanna part them and let myself in? I wanna wrap them around my waist as I fuck you._

Look at your balls. So sensitive, so tightly drawn. You're hot, aren't you… You're aching to come, aren't you… Look at that wrinkly, thin skin and imagine my tongue on it.

Look at your cock, Ichigo. Fuck, just look at it…

I look good right now. My face is the very picture of pleasure. I'm frowning, I'm panting, I'm nearly drooling too. I can't see straight.

I'm begging.

_Please, Renji_, touch _me!_

He watches me, studies my face, my mouth. I know he wants it on him and I tell him so. I beg him to let me suck his cock and I see something waver in his eyes. I see his resolution weaken. He wants me so badly.

But I want him more.

_Look at those strong, quivering thighs_. Those thighs of mine do a poor job of keeping me upright right now, and I cling to the chain hanging from the ceiling, locked to my wrist cuffs. I hold on to it as my legs finally give out. It must have been hours, I'm a strong kid, I can stand for hours.

I can't stand this for hours. This wicked fucking torture. This sweet, wicked fucking torture.

He reacts. He rises from his kneeling position in front of me and he holds me up with a firm arm around my waist as he one-handed fumbles with the lock above me. He tells me to stand up straight and I obey, using the last of my strength and willpower to stay upright as he lets me go and quickly works through the three numbers of the combination padlock and releases me. The moment my arms are free I drop.

He catches me and cradles me in his arms as I crumple to the floor. He kisses the crown of my skull as he undoes the little bow the string around my cock and balls is tied off with. He gently unravels it.

My cock is striped but not bruised. The very tips of his fingers run over the marks and I shudder hard, I cry out, I nearly cry.

_Please…_

I find myself on my back on something soft, on his futon on the floor. My legs are parted and his fingers are glistening and they rub against my entrance and I cry out again.

_Please!_

He fingers me. He fucks me slowly but firmly, not teasingly, with two thick fingers and when I arch my back he groans and mutters curses under his breath. He crooks his fingers and rubs and coaxes my back into an even sharper arch.

The marks have faded from my cock. He decides I'm ready and takes me in his fist and his pulls and twists are confident and skilled and _just right_ and he gets me off in seconds, his fingers in me and around me and his eyes locked on my face as I block the world out and howl.

I come all over myself. I come so hard there's semen splattered on my chin and neck and I nearly come again as he licks it all off, cleans me with broad swipes of his rough tongue. My whole body is quivering now and as I try to speak my voice is nothing but a croak and I'm cut off before I have even finished a sentence because his tongue is digging into my mouth and wiping the coat of come off in it.

I've always liked the taste of myself. I dunno if that makes me vain. There was a time when this made me feel ashamed of myself. Now I just make a low, pleased sound deep in my chest and I wrap my weak, weak, aching arms around Renji's neck and I pull him closer.

He runs his big hands all over me, wherever he can reach, lying on top of me and he moans into my mouth and he fucks the hollow beside my hipbone with that big, fat cock of his and he comes like that, like an eager kid.

Like me.

He stains both our stomachs and he bites my lips and I'm ready to go again.

Renji drives me crazy. He tells me I do the same to him. He says that's why he loves me.

_It's mutual_, I think to myself. Sentimental dumbass, I tell him.

That makes two of us.


End file.
